Friends and Foes
by gogostinko
Summary: Have you ever thought Danzo to be suspicious? In this epic story, friends become foes, foes become friends, and untold secrets are revealed. --Naruto and Sasuke--
1. To the Meeting

It was a quiet afternoon in the wreckage of the Hidden Leaf Village. All workers who were helping repair the village had the day off. All ninja were not allowed to go on any missions. All accept a team of four with a loud mouthed ninja in an orange outfit leading the way.

"Hey Kakashi!" the ninja shouted.

"Naruto," Kakashi replied. "You don't have to shout. I'm right next to you."

"Oh. sorry. I was just wondering where the meeting place of the Kages is actually taking place."

"Oh," Kakashi said fervently. "That's a secret. I can't tell you."

"What!" Naruto screamed, but before he could protest any further, he found himself lying in the dirt with a welt on his head.

"Stop shouting _idiot_!" yelled a tall muscular girl with relatively short, pink hair.

"But Sakura…" Naruto whined. "You're shouting too."

"Shut it!" A second welt grew on top of the first. Naruto groaned and struggled to his feat. As he was limping on, Naruto looked back to see their leader, Yamato, with giant wooden earplugs sticking wildly out of his ears.

"Hey!" Naruto complained. "I'm not that loud, am I?" Everyone started cracking up accept for Naruto.

_Ever since Naruto had an epic faceoff with Pain, the leader of Akatsuki, the Hidden Leaf Village was a wreck and everyone was needed to fix it. A meeting of all the Kages (leaders of the 5 villages) was about to be held but Hokage Tsunade went into a coma and Danzo was elected as Hokage in her stead. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Yamato were heading out to the meeting to try and stop the order to kill Saskue as a missing-nin. _

Three assassins leapt out of the trees, their swords arching down to slice Danzo to bits.

"I'll handle this," Danzo said calmly, pulling down bandages to reveal a single sharingan eye similar to Kakashi's. The blades of the assassins cut straight through Danzo but right on impact Danzo dispersed into crows which flew up high, transformed into shurriken, and sliced down through the assassins. Danzo stepped out of a clump of trees nearby.

"Ah, it's good to flex my muscles every once in a while. Can't have a stiff eye, can we."

Saskue and his team leapt through the woods, following the light half of Zetsu. Saskue's blood was pumping with anticipation of what he was about to do.

"_First I kill Danzo…" _he thought. "…_Then the rest. I guess it will be nice to finish my match with Garra from three years ago."_


	2. Team Sasuke is Born

Naruto and his team crept carefully through the undergrowth of the forest. Well, Naruto and Sakura didn't do so much sneaking because they were blindfolded, bound and gagged. Naruto let out a loud groan and shifted his weight.

"Naruto, stop moving," Kakashi whispered. "You're making it impossible for me to carry you." Naruto was fidgeting and trying to remove his gag.

"Remind me why we have to do this." Naruto whimpered.

"Because," said Yamato who was carrying Sakura. "We can't just waltz right in. We need a purpose. We are going to pretend that you are our captives and that you know something so important about Saskue that the council has to know right away."

"Yes," Kakashi continued. "That's when we undo your binds and let you try to talk Danzo and the Kages into calling off the order to have Sasuke killed."

"What if Danzo recognizes Naruto and we get caught?"

"Don't worry Sakura." Kakashi stated sarcastically. "We'll only go to jail and be executed. Nothing serious."

"_What!!!_" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison.

"Oh calm down. The Fourth Hokage said he believed in Naruto. When I died, I saw my father. He also said he had faith in me. If anyone's right, it's the Fourth!"

"That's all we're relying on?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yup."

_meanwhile_

Sasuke leapt from tree to tree on his way to the meeting.

"We have visitors." warned Zetsu. He started making strange hand signs but Sasuke stopped him in the middle.

"Wait," Sasuke breathed. "There is something I want to try out." A gang of twelve rouge shinobi materialized on a large branch. The biggest one had a wide grin that soon changed to shock.

"Huh? You're not a Kag-"

_"Amaterasu"_

Black flames engulfed the rouges who cried out in agony. Sasuke drew back the flames and where the ninja once were was nothing. The flames had demolished any traces of their existence!

"You're getting good at that." Zetsu smirked. "Good thing it leaves no evidence of our being here or our plan to kill all the Kages."

"_I'm afraid you're wrong." _said a mysterious voice. _"Are you ready to die, Sasuke?" _

_Back to Naruto_

Naruto was going on and on about how he knew they would succeed.

"We'll do it for sure! I promised Sakura that I would get Sasuke back safely and the Fourth Hokage believes in me and Danzo's a rotten old skunk and, hey, I even told Tazuna the bridge builder that Sasuke would be coming back!" Yamato dropped Sakura, leapt over to Naruto and jammed a wooden cork into Naruto's mouth.

"Mmph mph mmmmmmmmmph!" Naruto complained, spitting out the cork. "Hey guys. I think I have a name for our team. We will be called _Team Sasuke_!


	3. An Order to Kill

Team Sasuke rushed through the trees to reach the meeting of the Kages before it started.

"Come on Kakashi! Faster!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto," Kakashi chastised. "You're supposed to be gagged."

"Oh yeah, but-"

_A trumpet sounded far off in the distance._

"Damn! It's starting!"

_Meanwhile with Sasuke_

"It started! Shit!"

"Calm down Sasuke." Karin soothed. "It won't matter because-"

"Show yourself or prepare to die!" Sasuke warned.

"Ha ha ha, it's you who will be dying." The mysterious voice replied. Suddenly, a girl with dark skin leapt out of her covering and charged Sasuke, sword drawn.

"Karui!" a second ninja called. "Don't use force! He has the Sharingan!"

Sasuke drew his own sword and blocked the girl's wild swing.

"Tell us where Killerbee is!" The girl tightened her grip.

"And what if I say no?" Sasuke replied.

"Then I'll kill you!"

"I don't know." Sasuke said, his eyes locking with Karui's.

_These eyes… _Karui thought. …_their hatred. I'd hate to know what Uchiha's past was like. _

"I said I don't know," Sasuke repeated harshly. "Now step aside or die."

"You're lying!" Karui screamed. "Of course you know. Tell me or you will be the one to die!"

Sasuke gave in. "He's gone." he said.

"_Tsk tsk_ Sasuke." Zetsu scolded. "Giving in to this little brat."

"Tell us where he is." Karui spat.

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"Now!" A second ninja sprang out at Sasuke with another sword. This one Sasuke blocked with a chidori sword. The chidori pierced through the weak steel sword and slashed up right at the ninja who put up his arms in defense.

"Omoi!" Karui cried.

_Kaze no Yaiba!_

A blade of wind sprouted from Omoi's hand deflecting the chidori.

"I hear that the chidori can supposedly cut through anything. My wind blade can block anything." Omoi had one way glasses on. He could see out, but Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't reach Omoi's eyes.

_**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**_

Out of Sasuke's mouth came a huge fireball the size of a house. Omoi was forced to leap backwards into the air to avoid being blasted to pieces. BOOM! The fireball exploded with an ear deafening ring. While in the air, Omoi heard a screeching noise that sounded like a sword being unsheathed.

_Crap… _he thought, but it was too late. Suigetsu streaked through the air, right at Omoi.

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

BOOM!

"Ahhhhhh! What was that?" Sakura screamed.

"Don't worry Sakura," Yamato soothed. Many ninja are trying to assassinate the Kages while they have little protection. It is only the sound of battle."

_That's strange… _Kakashi thought. _… I don't remember any of the Kages knowing fire style jutsus._

_Back to Sasuke_

"Omoi!" Karui leapt to intercept Suigetsu but Suigetsu turned to water on contact. Suigetsu, now solid again, grabbed Karui by the ankle and swung her into Omoi. They both went tumbling into a heap on the ground.

"Karui," Omoi groaned. "We should retreat now."

"No!" Karui yelled. "Never!" She stood up and turned to Sasuke.

"You're teammate is right," said Sasuke. "I haven't even used the full extent of my power."

"Shut up!" Karui yelled. "Omoi, it's time to stop going easy on them."

_To the Meeting of the Kages_

"So as I was saying," Danzo said planting his foot firmly on the ground for effect. "Because he is a missing-nin-"

"And because he has captured one of our most valuable shinobi!" the Raikage shouted angrily.

"Don't forget, he _is _part of Akatsuki."

"Yes yes, I know," yelled Danzo loudly. "That is why the order has been sent out to kill Sasuke if anyone finds h-"

There was a flash and two leaf jonin appeared with a puff of smoke. Each one had a bound and gagged ninja on his back.

"We have an important message for the Hokage."


	4. Danzo

"What madness is this?" Danzo cried. "I thought all shinobi were forbidden to leave the village. You two, if I am not mistaken you are Yamato and Kakashi. You are breaking the law of not only the Hidden Leaf Village, but all the rest of the Villages. I should have you put in jail with a death sentence right away, but I am interested in what you have to say."

"We apologize for our bad timing but-"

"No, your timing isn't bad Kakashi. It is horrific! I was about to send out the order to kill the scoundrel Sasuke."

"That's just it Hokage sir." Kakashi winced as he said the word _Hokage_. "These shinobi have information that might change your mind."

"There is a strange chakra being emitted from the one on your back," Danzo said coldly. His one eye bore into Kakashi's. "Unbind them. I would like to see their faces. Right now I don't know who these shinobi are.

Kakashi couldn't deny the Hokage. He carefully walked over to Yamato and unwrapped Sakura's bindings. Danzo still kept his eye on Kakashi. Slowly, Kakashi reached behind him and lifted the struggling Naruto in front of him. Kakashi started with the legs. Once those were unwrapped, Kakashi went for the torso then the head.

"Wait!" Sakura cried. "I'll tell you everything."

"No," Danzo ordered. "You are a leaf shinobi and I am curious to see who the other one is."

Again, Kakashi began to unwrap Naruto's head. Just as Naruto's cheeks were visible, Danzo shouted out.

"What! How dare you bring the nine-tailed host to this council?" There were mutters and gasps from the Kages and their escorts.

_"He shouldn't be here."_

_"How could the Leaf Village allow this?"_

_"Should we trust their village anymore?"_

_"Is this really Kakashi? _The_ Kakashi that was almost elected as the Hokage. What has the Hidden Leaf Village come to?"_

"Wait, Danzo!" Yamato bellowed.

"That's Hokage to you! Seize Them!!!!"

"Stoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!!!!" Naruto's cry was heard by everyone at the council who all went silent. Naruto was breathing heavily and a few people cowered back as if Naruto would transform into his eight tailed form on the spot. "You don't know what it's like to lose a friend and then to have everyone want to kill him. Sasuke was like a brother to me! I won't let you hurt him! Just give me one more chance. One more try. I will bring him back. I'll change his mind. You'll see. If I fail, then you can do what you want with Sasuke. Heck, you can do whatever you want with me too! You can kill me if you want, because I know, that deep inside, Sasuke is still my friend. He may even be part of an organization that wants _me _for its evil plans, but I won't give up on him! Never! I'll bring him back from Akatsuki! Just give me one more chance. Please. Hokage."

_Naruto is really pushing it for Sasuke… _Yamato thought.

Sakura stared at Naruto. _Naruto…_

"Don't worry Naruto," Danzo said. He had calmed down a bit, but anger was still written all over his face. "I know exactly how you feel… because…

…_the same thing happened to me._

...

…

"So you're not going to go easy huh?" Sasuke laughed. "Suigetsu, I'll put you in charge of Karin and Juugo. I can't waste my time on these fools. Who knows what Danzo is plotting now? I want to kill him more than anyone else. More than I wanted to kill Itachi."

"Yes Sasuke," Suigetsu replied.

"Why does he get to be in charge?" Karin complained. "I think-"

Juugo interrupted her. "Sasuke knows best."

"Hey!" Karui yelled. "I won't let you leave! We have a battle to fight."

"Sorry," Sasuke replied. "But it's already too late." Sasuke's body wavered a little, and then dispersed into the air.

"Shit it was a clone!"

"Ha ha ha," Suigetsu laughed. "It's useless. Sasuke is probably at the meeting by now. Are you going to give chase, fight me, or just stand there with a shocked expression like what you're doing right now?"

Karui and Omoi retreated into the forest just to be stopped by a wall of shadowy tentacles.

"What?" Omoi cried as the vine-like tentacles wrapped around the two of them.

Zetsu flew at them, his entire arm bearing the resemblance of a misty, black tentacle. At the tip was a plant-like mouth, similar to the one that his head is inside of. Zetsu had an insane smile on his usually blank face as he charged at Omoi and Karui. He was about to hit them when-

_Zakon kyuu!_

Light engulfed the entire area. The tentacles exploded into bubbles of darkness and Zetsu cried with pain as his arm shrunk to the size of a twig. The blinding light knocked everyone back. Juugo managed to catch Zetsu, but he screamed and dropped Zetsu. Zetsu was on fire.

All trees in a half a mile radius had been destroyed, flattening out the battlefield. Karui and Omoi stood, panting, on one side of the field. They watched Suigetsu put out Zetsu's fire on the other side of the field.

"What was that?" Zetsu groaned.

"_That_ was our light style jutsu." Omoi replied.

"Light style?"

"It is a combinational element." Omoi explained. "I have wind natured chakra. Karui has fire natured chakra. If we combine our attacks, it becomes light. Your dark tentacles …whatever they are, don't stand a chance against our light. The light seeks out and destroys darkness."

_Meanwhile at the Meeting_

"I used to be a normal Hidden Lead shinobi," Danzo told his quiet audience. "I graduated from the academy, just like everyone else. I became a genin, then a chunin. By the time I had become a jonin, my life took a turn for the worst. For my whole life, I was best friends with Uchiha Hiame. That's when he left the village in search of power. He went off and joined a band of power hungry ninja who experimented with mixing different jutsus."

_Just like Sasuke… _Naruto thought.

"The Third Hokage, who was Hokage at the time before the Fourth, suspected that Hiame would leave. He gave Hiame an invisible tracking tattoo the night before he left. Anbu followed close behind Hiame and found out the secret location of the illegal ninjas. Soon after, an order was sent out to destroy the entire band of ninja. Hiame was to be killed too because he was a missing-nin just like your best friend Sasuke."

"But," Naruto began. "Why did they want to kill the band of ninjas? Why were they illegal?"

"Why, you ask. Simply because they felt that the experiments were too dangerous. In fact, they found out that if all the different jutsu elements were combined in a certain way, then it would cause a bomb that might have destroyed the entire country. The Hokage wasn't sure if this was real or not. Even if a huge bomb was created, that doesn't mean that someone would actually use it. It would be suicide. Anyway, I tried to persuade the Third to call off the insane order to kill, but there was no hope. No hope at all. Just like there is no hope for you right now. Talking to the Third was like talking into a dead phone. I interrupted the Hokage in the middle of an important meeting with the Council of Elders. I had put all the guards to sleep with genjutsu, and that was a criminal offence. The third Hokage felt sorry for me so instead of prison, I got to work for Root. _Got _isn't the right word. The Root is torture; I would rather be in jail. That old coot ruined my life. Naturally, I wanted revenge. I rose to the top of Root but it was still no good at all. I had no hope of getting my revenge. No hope at all. Just like there is no hope of you getting your revenge once I put _you_ in Root!"

Danzo let out a coarse, deep laugh that pierced through Naruto's soul. "Now that I'm Hokage, I have control over the village! Too bad the Third isn't here to watch the Terminus take over! Now, I feel pity so I will kill you all. Everyone at this meeting will die!" Another laugh echoed throughout the woods.

"_I don't know what the Terminus is, or what you're planning to do, but I'll be the one killing everyone, including you Danzo!" Sasuke landed at the center of the council and drew his sword. _


End file.
